Line transceivers are operable for high speed data communication on multipoint bus transmission lines. Traditional line transceivers, such as transceivers that include an RS485-type interface, are designed to handle a specified input signal range, however, have a limited ability to work and tolerate voltages on their bus lines relative to supply and ground connections. For example, ground potentials vary widely from node to node, often exceeding the specified input signal range. This can result in an interruption of communications, high current flow through ground loops or worse, destruction of a transceiver.